Unreal
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Kagome awakes to fin herself surrounded by her family, only something is wrong. What is with eveyone saying Inuyasha isn't real? What could possible be going on? KagInu Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyashanot that, that isn't blatantly obvious!
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! I totally decided to finally post this. I've been working on it on and off all week at school and I finally decided it was time to post it. I will warn you that this story is probably going to be very short. It will be unless I come up with some better material than I have in store. I want to say welcome back to those of you who have read my other stories and also a welcome to new readers. I hope you guys like this!

* * *

You know that feeling you get when people look at you? Well Kagome Higurashi felt this as she lay in her bed, decided if she should awaken or not. Finally the feeling overwhelmed her. She had to know what the cause of her discomfort.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. She was surrounded by her family, her mom, grandfather, and souta, and they all had the same look on their faces. It was a look between sadness and concern. "What's wrong everyone?" Kagome asked in a sincere voice.

"Kagome, darling, we need to talk to you about Inuyasha."

At the sound of his name, Kagome became instantly awake. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" She was on the verge of tears. Her mother wouldn't bring up Inuyasha unless he was hurt.

Her mother sat down on her bed and took the frightened girl's hand. "Kagome, Inuyasha isn't real. He never has been and never will be."

"Whay would you say something like that? You know as well as I do that he is real. You've seen him yourself."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, your other friends, time travel, these were all just defense mechanisms that your body set up to help with the strain of being sick."

"I can prove Inuyasha is real, mom, I can!" With that she ran ran off to the well house, her family thwarted in their persuit to catch her. No one would keep her from Inuyasha, no one!

Kagome peered over the edge of the Bone Eater's well. She stared into stared into the dark hole that loomed before her. The well looked deeper than normal. Had it always been that deep? WIthout a second more of hesitation Kagome jumped into the well.

She felt the familiar sensation of falling, falling into the infinite darkness. Kagome waited for the familiar, eerie, blue light to envelope her, but it never came. The next thing she felt was herself hitting the bottom of the well and massive pain. Then her world went black.

The next thing Kagome knew was that she was not at home. The bed she was resting on wasn't her own. It was also pretty uncomfortable. She tried to move so that she was more comfortable, but felt a pain shoot up her ankle. She winced in pain, but refused to open her eyes. to sad and heartbroken to move, she felt comfort in the darkness. With the darkness came no pain, no sadness, no light. In the darkness she could begin to heal the wounds of her soul. The wonds placed there by Inuyasha.

Finally Kagome knew she had to wake up. The light was beconing her and she gave into it. She had to return to the place that was real. A reality without Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't fathom what kind of reality that it would be for her. She would never admit it aloud, but she had grown to love Inuyasha. And any reality without him would be too much to bear. She turned to look at her mother who was sitting in the chair beside her bed. She looked happy and sighed in relief when she saw her daughter up again. "Kagome how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"You broke your ankle and have a slight concussion. Whatever caused you to pull such a stunt?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was feeble attempt to prove that he was real, that he is real. Even though you keep tryong to tell me that Inuyasha never existed, deep down I know he is real, at least to me."

"Kagome, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. You're going to need to stay in a nice hopsital with some helpful doctors for a little while. They will help you to forget about Inuyasha."

"You mean a nuthouse." Kagome spat at her mother. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No Kagome, not a nuthouse. It's a mental institution. You are only going there because being sick was too stressful for you."

"It sure sounds like a nuthouse to me." Kagome broke down crying and there was nothing her mother could do or say to console the girl. Kagome wouldn't even give her the chance to try. This was supposed to be the woman who was there to help her. Not send her away from everything she knew and loved. Everyone kept saying that Inuyasha didn't exist, but she knew he did. Her mind flashed to all the times she spent with him. Her mother playing wiht his ears, Souta trying to get Inuyasha to play with him, grandpa trying to get rid of him. They all knew him, what was going on. Nothing they could say would rip her away from that conclusion. Inuyasha was real, he had to be. At this Kagome began to cry even harder.

Kagome's mother, sensing her daughter's mounting distress, pulled the girl into a comforting hug, but her attepmts were futile. Kagome found no solace in the lovin embrace. Later the doctor came in and checked her over. Since she was fine he got her a pair of crutches and signed her release papers. She was then escorted, by her mother, out of the hospital. Kagome glared at the care that would take her away from all she had ever loved and known.

They pulled up in front of a run down, brick building. Kagome cringed when seh heard the pained yelling from with-in. She walked, as well as could with crutches, into the building. Then she was escorted to a room across the hall. When she entered the room she saw a man with a white coat sitting in a chair. He spun around and Kagome saw a familiar sinister grin.

Kagome reeled back in fear. She couldn't believe she was seeing the man in front of her. The man who had caused her and her beloved Inuyasha so much pain. Naraku was the man sitting in the chair. He walked over to Kagome and extended his hand to be shaked. Kagome, wanting nothig to do with this man, merely pushed his hand away, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Kagome is that any way to treat your doctor!"Mrs. HIgurashi yelled,"I'm so sorry Mr. um..um.."

"It's Naraku, mam. It's ok Kagome, don't worry. I'm used to this reaction. My face probably resurfaced some bad memoires, am I right?" Kagome just continued to stare at the man. "That'a s good sign." He replied obviouly ignoring the look of malice in her eyes. "That means that you won't take as long to make a full recovery." He still kept the evil grin on his face and it was instilling pain on Kagome's heart.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of being left here. Here was the one man who had ruined all of her friends' lives. Well at least she thought, were her friends actually real? Was everything she knew about them a lie? Kagome was too confused to be sure of anything at the moment. "Kagome, the other doctors and myself are here to help you with your problem. We'll help you so that you don't need Inuyasha to cope anymore."

"Dr. Naraku, you and I both know that Inuyasha is real."

"Waht do you mean Kagome?"

"You di this, you jerk! You made everyone think Inuyasha wasn't real! How could you?"

"Kagome you need to settle down. No one took Inuyasha from you."

"Yes you did! You liar! How can you sit here and spout lies like that?"

"Kagome you need to settle down.. No one took Inuyasha from you because he never was real. I need you to understand that. The soonder you let go of your little fantasy world, the sooner you can begin to heal."

"I'm never going to let go if Inuyasha. How can you let go of the one you love?"

* * *

Well I'm going to cutt you off there b.c I'm tired and going to go to bed. I know that I won't post this until tomorrow, but I don't have time to write more before I go to work! I hope you liked it! plz tell me what ya though! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it took so long to update! Wow only chapter two and I'm already apologizing! Damn! Since track practices in the morning have stopped I shouldn't be so tired on weekdays so I'll be able to update sooner.

* * *

Naraku stared at the girl in disbelief. Had she just said that she loved Inuyasha? How could she be so convinced that Inuyasha was real. Especially since they were all sitting here telling her that he wasn't real. "Nurse we need 9cc's of sedative."

When Kagome heard that she immediately tried to get out of the room. When the nurse walked in she fought her with all the strength she had. Unfortunately for Kagome, three against one isn't fair. Not at all. Her mother and Naraku jumped up to help the nurse's cause. Kagome felt the needle enter her skin and she winced in pain. The nurse had no notion to be gentle. Kagome's eyes began to droop. She fought with all her might against the sedative, but her body couldn't keep up the battle and she soon succumbed to the painless darkness that her life had turned to. She seemed to be put into the dark a lot lately. Nothing was making sense, but in the darkness there was no strife.

"Kagome. Kagome! Answer me Kagome!"

"Inu..Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome. It's me."

"Inuyasha I knew you were real. I wouldn't let them take you away from me!"

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Inuyasha."

"Well.." Inuyasha began to mumble but Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Inuyasha..I can't hear you Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and yelled but she couldn't hear him anymore. She couldn't talk to him either. Then her body began to stir.

Kagome woke up in a cell that was similar to the one she had seen at a jail when her class was studying old prisons. The only difference was that there was a little more privacy. She noticed that off to her side was a bookcase filled with all of her favorite books and some of her most prized possessions. Her mother must have put them there. As she was looking at the items, she noticed one in particular. It was the shikon no tama and it was fully completed. She grabbed the jewel and felt power surge through her body.

The jewel turned from it's black, tainted state, to it's pinkish-purple, pure state. Kagome's aura also began to glow around her. She sighed and pulled the jewel into her chest. This was the only thing she had left of him and there was no way she was going to let it go. Kags could still hear his voice. It was reverberating inside her head. It was almost like an ominous melody. It enchanted her and made he smile. Just the fact that he was still here with her, even though everyone said he wasn't, that thought alone was the one piece of consolation that she needed to make it.

Her eyes shifted in the darkness when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching her cell. Kagome backed up against the wall when the doorknob began to rattle. Suddenly she heard the click of the door as the handle turned. The she heard the creaking of the door as it was slowly opened. Standing in the doorway was Naraku. Kagome sneered at the face in front of her. She still didn't like this man, regardless to whether Inuyasha is real or not, there was something not quite right about him.

"Hello Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine doctor." She spat,"And you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go right ahead doctor. It's not as if I have a choice."

"Kagome, I would like to get along with you. You seem like such a nice girl. Please just tell me that you will try to like me."

"Oh I like you Dr. Naraku, this is just how I act around people I don't know very well." She stated this in a clearly patronizing voice, but it didn't seem to phase Naraku.

"I see Kagome. Well that makes me feel a whole lot better. I just want to be friends. I know that it will be a little hard for you to trust me, considering the position we're in, but all I really want to do is help you."

"I am sure of that doctor."

"Thank you for being so cooperative Kagome. Our first session starts tomorrow morning and I can't wait to be friends." Naraku was trying to sound convincing. Although with his deep, eerie voice it was useless to try and get Kagome to trust him. She could hint the sarcasm and hate in his voice. Not to mention the vicious glint that always seemed to be in the back of his eyes. The look that she had grown to hate since she met Inuyasha. It was way too much of a coincidence. There had to be a connection between this man and Inuyasha.

"I can't wait. Goodnight doctor. See you in the morning." Kagome said in a fake cheery voice.

"Same to you Kagome. Now get some sleep." Kagome watched him leave the room. Then she heard the lock of her door when he placed his key in the hole. Of course her trusted her. Her trusted her enough that he had to lock her in her room! Kagome knew that she would never be able to trust this man. She had to find a way out of this, she just had to!

* * *

Well, what did you think. Sorry that it is moving kinda fast/isn't very good, but I already said that this was gonna be a short one. In fact there will be only 3 more chapters or less! So plz plz plz review and I will update a.s.a.p. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating! Yes Caroline I know I lied to you countless times but like I said I'd update tonight! Of course it's almost 1 am now. I was having fun playing dress up! Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Kagome once again found herself in the dream realm. The place where we all travel to in our sleep. A place where anything is real and everything goes. She could hear a voice talking to her but she couldn't quite understand what the muffled voice was saying. Someone was calling out to her, telling her something important she assumed, but she couldn't decipher the words. Finally she could tell that it was Inuyasha. She distinctly knew his voice anywhere. It took quite a long time, but she was ultimately able to understand what he was saying.

"Kagome can you hear me? Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I can hear you."

"Kagome what's wrong? I can hear the uncertainty in your voice."

"Inuyasha how do I know if you're even real?"

"Kagome I can't believe that you would even think that! Especially after all we've done together! Everything we've sacrificed!"

"Well Inuyasha it makes perfect sense! I mean how come I can only talk to you in my sleep? Why would everyone else tell me that you didn't exist if in fact you did? Why? Can you explain that to me?"

"Kagome, don't let them get you down. Disperse all those thoughts from your head. That is just what Naraku wants you to believe. Kagome nothing you are experiencing is real. This is all just a ploy that Naraku has set up to destroy us! I promise Kagome I will save you. I just need you to fight! I need for you to fight, if not for yourself then for us, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, me. Kagome we need you! Why can't you understand that."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome no. Please just don't let go. I will find a way to bring you back to us. Please just don't give up on us." At that moment a vision of Inuyasha appeared at her side. He grabbed her hands in his. There was a hint of desperation behind the amber gleam of his eyes. Kagome could sense the urgency behind his words and actions.

"Oh Inuyasha I wish that there was someway to prove that this was true. As much as I want to believe you, I don't think that I can. You have got to understand me Inuyasha. They have me locked up in a little room. I can't live like this Inuyasha. I need to be free of this place. I fear that my wits are already beginning to leave me even though I've only been here a day. I broke my leg and my spirit was crushed trying to get back to you."

"Kagome let this be a reason enough for you." Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips beneath his. Kagome jumped a little in surprise, unsure of what to do. She hadn't expected this from him. After a couple of seconds she happily returned the kiss. There was nothing that could've gotten through to her more clearly than that action. She had been waiting for this moment since the moment she fell in love with Inuyasha. Real or not she wouldn't let this moment slip by. She was finally being accepted by the man that she loved most. "Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Never stop believing. That's what Naraku wants. If you stop believing we will disappear from your life forever." He pulled her into a tight hug. She felt a tear of his drop down from his eyes, splashing against her cheek. "Kagome I couldn't bear to lose you to."

Kagome still wasn't sure of what was happening. Was this for real or just a wonderfully fabricated dream? Either way she would try to keep a grasp on Inuyasha. She would've done anything for him at that moment.

Far too soon for her liking, Inuyasha and his embrace began to fade. She could still feel him around her. His eyes were locked on hers. Neither of them looking away, afraid that if they let go the other would be gone. As they faded away Inuyasha said,"Kagome I love you."

"Inuyasha I love you too." Then as they words were said Kagome's eyes opened to the bright sunlight. She could still feel Inuyasha's arms around her, the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around herself not wanting to loose the sensation, still too shocked to believe that it actually happened. Then she heard a rap on the door that brought her back to reality. A new day was dawning and it was time that she opened her eyes to how cold the world could actually be.

* * *

Well I know that this was short, but come on it had to be at least a little cute! I'm really tired and I still have to take a shower! I swear that I will update more tomorrow! Plz tell me what ya thought though. The more encouragement I get, the longer the chapter will be!

ttyl,

Dani


	4. Chapter 4

See I told you I'd update! It's just a little later that I said! I was good this weekend so no yelling! Well guys this officially my shortest story ever! I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter. I wasn't all that thrilled w/this story and decided to end it now! And yes it is over and I will not be writing more. I hope the endings not too disappointing.

* * *

Kagome eye's looked over to the door and said,"Come in."

A girl walked in. She was dressed in the stereotypical nurse outfit. "Hello Kagome. My names is Kagura. Me and my sister Kanna will be your nurses. How about we get you cleaned up and then you can go see Dr. Naraku." She smiled in an uncharacteristic way for her. Kagome shuddered but knew she didn't have a choice so she blindly followed the girl.

She was lead into a bathroom. Then the nurse turned to her and said,"Kagome since your only suffering from a slight case of delusions you are trusted to bathe by yourself. Do anything to break this trust and you will be taking supervised group showers." Kagome shuddered when she heard that. There was no way that she would let herself be put into that situation. That would be way too embarrassing.

Kagome turned to Kagura and said,"Um how am I supposed to take a shower?"

"What do you mean dear?" Kagome pointed to her leg and then Kagura realized that she couldn't take a shower with the cast on. "Hold on I'll go get a waterproof bag." It took her a matter of seconds. There was a closet conveniently located at the back of the room. Kagome sat down on the toilet lid and Kagura placed the bag over her cast. Then she left Kagome so she could shower in privacy.

She started the water and pulled off the gown that the home had provided her with. As she stepped into the water, the thoughts of what happened the night before popped into her head. She placed a hand on her lips, remembering the burning feeling his lips left on hers. Kagome smiled and let the warm waters get rid of her trouble.

After her shower Kagome got dressed into her jeans a t-shirt. She though it was a little unusual that the people where allowed to wear normal clothes, but then she remembered what Inuyasha told her. None of this was real. This was just another attempt by Naraku to get her to forget, but there was no way she'd forget Inuyasha. She cared for him far too much for that.

After doing her hair she walked down to the end of the hallway that contained Narkau's office. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled,"Come in." Kagome pushed open the door. Then she took a seat in front of Naraku.

"Hello Kagome. How are you this morning?"

"Well I'm ok, I guess."

"What's got you down?"

"Well, just the fact that I've got realize that Inuyasha isn't real. The whole thing makes me feel like a freak. I mean it all seemed so real to me, but it wasn't true at all. I truly am crazy aren't I?" Kagome was laying it on thick. Maybe if he thought that she was truthfully thinking this then he would let her go home sooner. She didn't want to stay her much longer.

"Wow Kagome. You are going to be a fast cure. It usually takes me months to get the patients to even begin to understand what they're going through. What brought on this discovery?"

"Well as you said before I'm not completely crazy, but rather suffering from a slight case of delusion. I know just from the fact of simple reasoning that I wouldn't be here for no reason. My mom, the doctors, you, none of you would be trying to help me if there was no problem."

"That's very smart of you to figure out Kagome. Tell me, did you dream of Inuyasha last night?"

"No, I didn't. I sat there thinking last night. Last night was when I made the deduction that Inuyasha wasn't real. I think that since I finally got it through my brain that he wasn't real then I wouldn't have to use him to cope so he won't be around anymore. I only needed Inuyasha because I was too out of it to realize fact from fiction. Now that I'm better it is easier to distinguish what is real from what's not."

"Well Kagome I think that we can call this session over early." His eyes then moved to her neck. "What a lovely necklace Kagome where did get it?"

Kagome looked down on her neck. There was half of the Shikon No Tama. She didn't know how it got there, but tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed the jewel and wrapped her hands around it. "My father gave it to me before he died."

"Oh so it's precious to you then?"

"Yes I do. Well thanks for everything Dr. Naraku." She shot a smile at the idiotic man sitting in front of her. This was too easy. She was escorted to her room by a nurse. She suddenly felt tired and fell back asleep. It wasn't long before she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"You sure did find it easy to dismiss us, huh?" He teased.

"You heard us?"

"No it's just that I can hear everything you say."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So was I convincing?"

"Very."

"Inuyasha we need to find a way to defeat him. I can't take this. It sucks to be locked up like an animal. I don't like this. Please help." She lowered her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes shifter to Inuyasha. His face was full of concern. "Kagome don't worry. I'm here with you. I promise to be here always. Just don't forget that's what Naraku wants."

"I won't forget you Inu not ever." Kagome felt his hand on hers.

"Kagome I want to test something. Please follow me." Inuyasha pulled her forward. She could only see him running through the darkness. She couldn't see anything else except for him and the dankness. It was kinda of peaceful, the two of them running in silence.

Suddenly he stopped and said,"We'll get there faster if you get on my back." Kagome complied and jumped on his back. She felt safe in his arms. Her head found its way to his shoulder as she snuggled up to him. Inuyasha smiled when he felt her relax.

When Inuyasha stopped the second time Kagome looked up. She could see the bone eaters well. "Inuyasha I see the bone eater's well."

"Kagome I know that this may seem a little extraordinary, but I want you to jump into the well."

Kagome looked at the well. Then she looked at her leg. It looked fine now. She was no longer wearing a cast. Inuyasha noticed this reaction and said,"KAgome just try. This is only a dream, right? If it doesn't work you won't get hurt."

Kagome smiled at him. Then the realization hit her. Inuyasha was right and she trusted his judgement completely. "Ok Inuyasha. I'll try!" She jumped into the well without any further hesitation.

Kagome jumped into the well. That was when she felt the familiar sensation of falling and the blue, eerie light enveloped her. She hoped that this was what was supposed to happen. When she landed Kagome was at the bottom of the well. She looked up and saw the blue sky. Inuyasha jumped down into the well and pulled her up in a hug. "Kagome I knew you could do it!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha? I thought that this was only an experiment."

"Kagome it was. Don't you see? The test was of your trust. To break the spell you had to trust me completely. I didn't know how long, if ever, it would take you to trust me."

"Inuyasha, of course I trust you. I love you." Inuyasha smiled and put his hands on her shoulder. It wasn't long before he leaned down to a kiss. Kagome happily responded by kissing him back. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

When they broke the kiss Inuyasha said,"I think we should be getting back to the other."

"You're right Inuyasha. I miss them. I only have one question though."

"What's that?"

"If my body was with you, how did it end up in the well?"

"Well..um..I guess that's one thing we'll have to figure out together."

Kagome smiled. She liked how he said together. She knew that meant that he was considering the two of them being together forever. This made her more happy than anything ever could've. "I'm so happy Inuyasha. It was so weird and hard. I felt insane, even though I was convinced I wasn't. There was that little voice in the back of my mind telling that I was crazy for even thinking that you were real. The other part of me, the stronger part, told me to keep holding on to you. I'm glad I listened to it over my weak part that wanted to give in."

"I know Kagome. It was hard on me too. If I had been watching you like I should have Naraku never would've gotten the chance to place the spell on you. The whole thing was so strange Kagome. I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's alright Inuyasha." Then Kagome turned to him and said,"And Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"This whole thing wasn't strange, it was unreal."

* * *

Yeah yeah I know very cliche ending. I'm sorry that it sucked. Look for next longer, better story coming ut soon. It's going to be called Guardian Angel. It will feature Sango and Miroku! Plz tell me what ya though about this story, even if u were disappointed!

ja ne,

Dani


End file.
